PROJECT SUMMARY - HISTOLOGY AND COMPARATIVE PATHOLOGY SHARED RESOURCE The Histology and Comparative Pathology Shared Resource of the Albert Einstein Cancer Center (AECC) provides comprehensive, expert, and cost-effective necropsy, histology and histopathology support to Center investigators and the Institute of Animal Studies/Animal Barrier. The Facility is highly utilized and provides a full range of services performed by experienced histotechnicians, including tissue fixation and processing, paraffin and frozen embedding and sectioning, standard and specialized histochemical stains, enzyme histochemistry, and immunohistochemistry/immunofluorescence. Since the last CCSG renewal, the facility also supports translational studies utilizing human tissues and has a designated cryostat for cutting fresh frozen human samples for research. The Facility routinely trains users to perform various histology techniques such as preparation and fixation of samples, paraffin and cryo-sectioning of tissues and immunohistochemistry. The Facility is also equipped with a benchtop Oxford Scientific Hematology Analyzer for complete red and white blood cell analyses, and differential parameters to support the clinical pathology needs of AECC researchers. Complete gross and histological evaluation of tissues and animal models including genetically engineered mice, is performed by the Facility's ACVP (American College of Veterinary Pathology) board-certified veterinary pathologist, Amanda Beck, DVM, DACVP. In addition to routine diagnostics, Dr. Beck develops grading systems for semi-quantitative analysis of tissues, evaluates and troubleshoots histochemical and immunohistochemical stains. Dr. Beck provides written reports that include study methods and results for manuscripts and grants, performs gross and histological photography for manuscripts, grants and presentations and advises on the development and evaluation of experimental protocols for animal studies.